The Way it All Works Out
by naleyintherain
Summary: A short story three or four chapters about the school shooting. This is how I wanted to see it. Please R&R, thanks
1. All of a Sudden Life Changes

**A/N: Okay, this is a three or four chapter story about how I saw the school shooting in my mind. I know a lot of people do stories about this, but I feel that it would be good to have another story about it. Compare and really see the variety. Reviews would be lovely.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own One Tree Hill but I can dream can't I. **

The day started out as any other would. Brooke was hogging the bathroom and Haley really had to use the bathroom.

"Come on Brooke, my bladder is about to explode!" Haley screamed, pounding on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute tutorgirl, just, wet yourself!" Brooke called back. Haley pounded on the door one last time with her fist and then went into the bedroom to get changed. She was getting aggravated because of the fact that Brooke was always hogging the bathroom, she had to pee, and was currently feeling very nauseous.

Haley got changed into her clothes and Brooke finally got out of the bathroom.

"Are you happy now?"

"Yeah, I am." Haley said. She went into the bathroom and just as she was about to brush her teeth she got that feeling in her stomach again. She bent over the toilet and puked. Her mind was racing, this was the third time this week she puked in the morning. She was almost in tears, god, Nathan was going to kill her when he found out.

Nathan walked out of the door. He and Lucas were headed out early this morning because they had practice. They had to spend another morning in that stupid gym that they renovated and Nathan was not happy about it. He would rather be spending time with Haley, the women he loved.

"You ready Nate?" Lucas asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Nathan and Lucas climbed onto the bus and Nathan took out his cell phone. He called Haley.

Back in the apartment, Haley was still in the apartment and Brooke heard Haley's cell ring. When she didn't answer it, Brooke finally did.

"Hello?"

"How is the most beautiful girl?"

"I'm fine Nate, how about you."

"Not you Brooke, Haley."

"I don't know, ask her yourself." Brooke opened the door and stuck the phone in the crack. Haley was oblivious to the fact that the phone was there and continued to puke out her guts. When Brooke pulled back the phone she put her ear back to it.

"What the hell?" Nathan asked, concerned.

"Oh nothing, Haley will be fine, just morning sickness."

"Oh." Nathan said, not even realizing what she said. "Tell her I'll see her third period in the tutor center."

"Got it Natey boy. Ciao."

Nathan looked over at Lucas. He had also heard the puking and asked,

"What's going on?"

"Morning sickness." Nathan replied bluntly. He still couldn't believe that his Haley was pregnant and she hadn't told him. It didn't matter, he was happy, just scared and a little confused.

Brooke pulled up to the school, Haley in the front seat, looking pale.

"Are you sure you're okay tutorgirl?"

"Yeah, just feeling sick still." Haley then looked sharply at Brooke, "Nathan doesn't know right? I'm going to tell him today at the tutor center."

Brooke felt guilty, but was happy that she told him. If he was upset, he could get it all out before Haley told him today.

"Yeah." Brooke lied. They got out of the car, Brooke locked it, and then they headed into the school building, unaware of what was about to happen.

Haley and Brooke were joined by Peyton.

"Hey." she said

"Hello." the two girls said in unison. "How are you Peyton?" Haley added

"I've been better." Peyton replied, referring to the phone call she received earlier.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked

"My dad called, he's not going to be back until next week. Jake is never coming back because he called and said that Jenny is sick and I am currently failing my English class." Peyton replied bitterly. Haley and Brooke looked at each other and then Peyton. She'd been depressed lately and it was really starting to worry them.

"Well, come with me to the tutor center, I'll help you with your English homework." Haley offered. That seemed to make Peyton happy.

"Okay, let's go."

"I'll see you two later then." Brooke gave them a group hug and then headed off to the gym to work on a routine for her girls. On her way there she bumped into a boy in an ugly red hoodie.

"Sorry." Brooke mumbled. The boy, Jimmy Edwards, nodded and then headed off to his locker. He was used to being bumped into and at least this girl said she was sorry. As he made his way to his locker, a couple punks were messing with it.

'This is the last straw.' Jimmy thought. He threw his bag on the ground and pulled out a gun. Facing it towards the boys.

"Hey, hold on, stop." one of the boys cried as he ran off. Jimmy let them go, he figured he was happy as long as they were scared. He was about to forget it until a boy attacked him from behind. Jimmy whipped around, hitting the boy with the gun and then fired it in the direction of the tutor center.

"Oh my god!" Peyton yelled as she fell to the ground. Haley obviously didn't catch the drift.

"What?" Before she could duck it was too late. The bullet hit her in the stomach and she screamed in pain. Jimmy's face dropped with fear, the kids in the hallway scattered, and Peyton bent over to Haley.

"Haley, oh my god, are you okay?"

"Go, get, Nathan." she managed to breathe out. She coughed and slipped into unconsciousness. Peyton ran as fast as she could out the door leaving Haley alone in the hallway, no one in sight, blood rushing from her wound onto the white tiled floor.


	2. Surprises Come in Many Forms

**A/N: Okay, I'm planning on finishing this story tonight, so I'll keep the updates coming, I hope that there will be some reviews. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Tree Hill, which I don't, I would so want Skills's body!**

Peyton ran down the sidewalk to an approaching bus. She was happy to see that it was the boys returning from the gym. Immediately Lucas and Nathan ran to Peyton, who was crying and gasping for air.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked her

"Someone has a gun inside and their shooting. Haley is in the hallway by the tutor center."

"You left her?" Nathan barked, scared out of his mind.

"She was bleeding and told me to come get you."

"Haley!" Nathan yelled as he ran towards the building. Lucas drew his attention back to Peyton, "Where's Brooke?"

Peyton felt guilty. She wasn't sure. "I remember her saying she was going to the gym."

"Okay, Peyton, get on the bus, be safe, I'll see you later."

Peyton nodded and flooded onto the bus with other people and watched as Nathan and Lucas daringly ran into the school building.

The boys stopped in Whitey's office, Nathan threw Lucas a bat.

"Are we supposed to fight bullet's with bats?" Lucas asked

"Got a better idea?"

"Yeah, let's go find the girls."

Nathan nodded and then the left the office. Lucas was heading towards the gym, Nathan, the tutor center.

"Hey man, be careful." Nathan called

"You too little brother."

They went their separate ways, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

Lucas entered the gym, it was empty.

"Brooke?" he whispered. He heard a cry come from under the bleachers. He crawled under and noticed Brooke crying and in a ball. "Brooke?"

"Lucas." she was happy to see him. She pulled him into a hug and he kissed her on the forehead.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked

"I don't know, why are you hiding under the bleachers."

"I heard a gun shot and got scared. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, Peyton left and Nathan went to go find Haley."

"Let's get out of here. I'm scared." Brooke said and Lucas agreed. Just as they crawled out they heard a booming voice,

"You two aren't going anywhere."

"Haley?" Nathan whispered as he roamed the halls. He walked down with a bat and heard someone walking down the hallway. He hid by a locker and when the timing was perfect he pinned the figure against the lockers. He was shocked to see who it was.

"Mouth, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the AV room and then I come out and it's like dawn of the dead."

"Mouth, don't say dead, someone has a gun in the school."

"Okay, we gotta get out of here."

"We need to find Haley first."

Mouth nodded and followed Nathan to the tutor center door. There, Haley was lying there, her body limp, blood pouring from wound.

"Haley, baby." Nathan threw the bat down and ran over to his wife. He grabbed her head and laid it next to his heart. He could hear her breathing, that was a good sign.

"We have to get her out of here."

"No." Mouth said, he pulled out a gun.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" Lucas asked

"Getting my revenge."

"By holding up a school?" Brooke asked

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"Of course I do. I just want to go home and get out of this nightmare." Brooke said

"So if you're going to shoot someone, shoot me."

"No, Lucas." Brooke said

"Brooke, I'd rather have you safe, then me." He kissed her with passion but it was caught short, the sound of a gun firing. They looked, Jimmy lie limp on the ground. They looked at the shooter.

"Mouth?" Brooke questioned.


	3. Secrets to an Unaware Friend

**A/N: Dun,dun,dun!!! LOL! Here we go, another chapter! 2 more left!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, otherwise Chad would be my personal slave.**

"Mouth, what's gotten in to you?" Lucas asked

Mouth threw the gun on the bleachers and said, "Let's go. Nathan and Haley are already outside."

Brooke sighed with relief and ran up to Mouth. She pulled him into a hug and they went out the door. The shooting wasn't that bad. No hostages, no one died, and yet a burden felt visible on everyone's shoulders.

"Is Haley okay?"

"She lost a lot of blood but I think she'll be fine."

"What about the baby?" Brooke asked, quickly regretting she said anything.

"Wait, Haley's pregnant?" Lucas asked. They finally reached the daylight.

"Yeah, she was going to tell Nathan today and then everyone else after school." Brooke felt even more guilty, "Just don't tell her I said anything okay?"

Lucas kissed the top of his girlfriends head, "Of course. She'll tell us when she's ready."

Nathan and Haley were driving to the hospital, Haley was still unconscious.

"Haley, baby, you need to pull through." he kissed her hand and then her cheek "I need you, and our child needs you. I don't know if you didn't want me to know, if you thought I would be mad, but I'm not. Just come on Hales, meet me half way here. Open your eyes and tell me everything is going to be okay. Just, I need to make sure that you aren't going anywhere."

Nathan looked down, he was now holding her hand and she slowly caressed her finger over his. He smiled through the tears and knew everything was going to be okay.

Mouth, Brooke and Lucas entered the hospital several minutes later, they found Nathan sitting in the waiting room. Brooke sat next to him and slowly rubbed his back that was vibrating as sobs exited his throat. Mouth sat in silence and Lucas tried to look away.

"How is she?" Brooke finally asked

"She's in surgery right now, they are trying to get the bullet out."

"See, she'll be fine."

"You don't get it. They don't think she'll make it." He sat up and everyone looked at him in shock. They couldn't lose Haley, they just couldn't. "They lost her on the way here, but the revived her before we got here."

He fell to the ground, completely hysterical. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose her."

"Your not going to lose her man." Lucas said and they all sat in silence, hoping they were right.

"Is anyone here from Haley James Scott?" the doctor asked

"Right here." Brooke called. The four approached the doctor.

"She lost a lot of blood, we lost her twice on the table, but she is finally stabilized. You can see her one by one, but honestly, we don't feel she has a lot of time left."

"What? You said you stabilized her." Nathan protested

"I know, for now. Her vitals are going down as we speak, it'll be a miracle if she survives." The doctor turned and left. Nathan faced his friends, more tears pouring out of his eyes.

"You guys go ahead. I need a little bit of time."

He exited the hospital and sat on a bench outside the entrance. There he silently prayed. He prayed for his child, he prayed for his wife, and he prayed for himself, that he would be okay when he lost her.

Lucas entered the room first. He was shocked when he saw his best friend unconscious, connected to tubes. It broke his heart, Sitting next to her, he grabbed her hand and silently began to speak.

"Hey buddy. I know you probably can't hear me but I just want to tell you that I love you. You're my best friend Hales, and nothing will change that. You need to be strong and pull through, not only for me, but for Nathan. He's a mess already, and I just need to make sure you'll be okay. If you're not, I want you to know something. I know you can keep a secret. I love Brooke, with my whole heart. And I want your blessing as I follow your lead. I want to marry her Hales, and if you agree that that is the right thing to do. Give me a sign. Please, anything will do."

Lucas looked at his friend, but nothing changed. He heard something beep and saw that her vitals were going up. That gave him hope and he jumped up. Kissing her hand he ran out of the room, rushing by Peyton and Brooke, running to tell Nathan the news.

Next, Peyton entered the room.

"Hey Haley. Listen, I know I was rough on you at the beginning of the year. I'm sorry for that, I just, I was upset when you left. But, I was really happy when you came back. Please, don't leave me again Haley. I need you, Nathan needs you, we all need you. Plus, I need you to take care of Brooke. I'm leaving, Haley, Jake asked me to come and live with him so I am. Keep that a secret Hales, and come back to us soon." Peyton gave her friend a hug and left. Brooke entered after her.

"Hey tutorigirl. I'm going to make this short because I know if I stay any longer, I'm going to cry. Wake up and get your ass back here because I need you. I need you now more then ever. I'm pregnant Haley. I know that was your thing, but still, I need to tell Lucas, I just don't know how to. Can you keep that between us, don't tell him we had this conversation? Thanks." Brooke left but not before she heard a small voice ask,

"Your pregnant?"

Brooke looked around and saw that Haley was awake. "Oh my god, I'll go get Nathan!"

She ran as fast as she could and when she didn't see him the waiting room she went outside. There Nathan was, crying silently to himself.

"Nathan."


	4. The Way it All Works Out

**A/N: Okay, I think I had this chapter up, but I didn't like how it played out so I decided to change it. I really hope you like it because, this is how it ends. Until I make an epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned One Tree Hill. If I did, James would dance for me, no matter how bad he is. Did I mention he would dance without his shirt on?**

"What is it Brooke?"

"Haley, she's awake."

"Really, but the doctor said-"

"Forget what the doctor said, go be with your wife."

Nathan nodded and ran full speed into the hospital. He entered her room and was surprised to see Haley awake.

"Hi." she whispered

"Hi." he said back to her, trying to hold back more tears.

"How are you?" he didn't wait for an answer. He hugged her and then kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm feeling just fine, thank you."

"I don't understand, the doctors didn't think you would make it through."

"Well, they were wrong. I'm Haley James Scott and it will take more then a bullet to take me away from you." she kissed him and then laid back down. She was feeling dizzy and a little neasous. Probably because of the baby. It then clicked in her head, 'Oh my god, my baby.'

"I'm going to get a doctor." Nathan said as he got up, Haley pulled him back down.

"No, I need to tell you something first." she took a deep breathe, "I'm pregnant."

"I know."

"How could you?" she thought "Wait, Brooke?"

"Yeah, when I called you this morning she put the phone to the door so I could hear you puking."

"Great, remind me to hurt her."

"Nah, I'm glad she told me, and I'm glad that we are going to be having a child."

She touched his cheek and said, "I was hoping that you were going to say that."

He kissed her hand, "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I told you Nate, I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay I'm going to hold you to that, I'll go get a doctor."

The doctor came in and took a look at Haley.

"It appears that you'll be fine. You'll have trouble breathing occasionally because of the bullet striking your lung so be sure to come in for check ups monthly. But other then that, you should be fine."

"What about the baby?" Nathan asked

"I can't be sure without an ultrasound, but I'm sure the baby will be fine."

"When can I get the ultrasound?" Haley asked

"Now, if you'd like."

Haley nodded and then kissed her husband, who was silently praying everything would be okay.

"If we detect a heartbeat, your baby should grow healthy and without complication." The doctor said as she started to begin the ultrasound. The couple waited anxiously as they awaited to hear the fate of their family. When they heard a small heartbeat relief washed over them. Haley cried tears of joy as she fell into her husbands grasp. He was so happy, nothing could tear this date down.

Mouth and the rest of the group walked into the room, hugging Haley and congratulating the couple. The joy was soon interrupted as the police entered the room.

"Marvin McFaddan?" they asked and Mouth nodded.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Mr. Jimmy Edwards."


	5. How it Played Out

**A/N: Okay, I am tearing up here, we have finally reached the end. Here is the epilogue, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned One Tree Hill because frankly, Mouth is totally my idol!**

Epilogue: Nine Months Later.

Haley and Nathan were back at the hospital, this time for the birth of Haley's child. The funny part of this whole thing was, Brooke is in the delivery room next door, having her child. As Haley screamed in pain, Brooke screamed even louder. It was almost as if they were having a contest.

Finally, the Scott baby was born. He was 9 pounds, 7 ounces, and was named James Lucas Scott. While the newly married (yes, they pulled a Naley) Lucas and Brooke Scott gave birth to a precious little girl in which they named Annabelle Haley Scott.

The day was precious but it was sad as well. Two of their friends could not be here with them on this memorable day.

Miss Peyton Sawyer was now living in Savanna with Jake, taking care of her new adoptive daughter, Jenny. The couple sent pictures and finally Peyton told them the news. Peyton and Jake wanted to get married. All Brooke could say was,

"God, is everyone pulling a Naley?"

And our good old friend, Marvin "Mouth" McFaddan, was currently sitting in the Tree Hill Jail. He was arrested and convicted of the murder of Jimmy Edwards. He did for his friends, he did it to save Haley, but that wasn't enough. Seeing as how Jimmy killed no one, Mouth was held responsible. Poor Mouth, his only visitors being his friends.

The way things worked out in the end were mostly for the good and some, were the worst of all.

**A/N 2: How did you like it? I hope you did? Please leave me feedback and be sure to R&R my other stories. An Untitled Project and the story I will updating very, very soon, Bump,Set,Love. Trust me, I'll have that story rolling when I get over my writers block. **

**Well, enough with my rambling. Hope you enjoyed. Ciao. **


End file.
